Bel and Fran's tickle war
by isabella.A.H
Summary: Fran is in love with Bel, Bel is in love with Fran, but they don't confess their love to each other. Fran is then angry with Bel, what will Bel do, so Fran could talk to him again?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fan fiction that I have ever done. Hopefully you enjoy reading it, this is mostly dedicated to my best friend and fellow writer yaoi-nyan-cat, who inspiredinspired me to try writing fan fictions! This is als to test my writing skills and to see if I have a good imagination! Please enjoy and feel free to send me reviews as compliments or on how I could improve my writing.**_

Last night, Fran and Bel spent the whole night playing video games, so this morning Fran woke up with a major headache. After his shower, he got dressed and walked to the kitchen where he met the rest of the varia (except for Bel). He grabs a spoon and a pot of pudding and sits down to eat. He looks up, at his comrades. Mammon was counting some of her money (obviously), Lussuria was drinking his tea, at the same time, he was reading his fashion magazine. Squalo was reading a newspaper and Xanxaus just sat in his usual place, looking as bored as he usually looks.

After a few minutes of silence, Mammon had finished counting her money and left. Squalo started to get irritated by the silence and awkward atmosphere within the room.

He puts his newspaper down and stands up.

"Vroi, can we go now, Xanxaus?"

"Fuck yes! Im getting bored!

"Where are you two going, this afternoon?" Lussuria asked the two men.

"We're going on a date, Trash!"

"Eeeeeeek... it was about time!?" Lussuria squealed

"VROI... shut the hell up!" Squalo shouted at the giggling man, while trying to hide his face, behind his long hair because he was surprisingly blushing.

After the little commotion, Lussuria noticed the sad expression on Fran's face (surprise, surprise) and decided to ask the frog what was the matter. He also asked if his depressed look was because of something Bel did. Just to be sure. "No, I'm just thinking" Fran said with his monotone voice, dispite the look on his face.

"Thinking about what"

"..." he took a couple of seconds before he could answer.

"About how me and Bel-sempai could become a couple like Xanxaus and Squalo, but the fake prince is an idiot for not realizing my feelings!"

To Lussuria, it seemed like the poor froggy's voice cracked a bit at the end, when he mentioned the word 'feelings'. "Why don't you try telling him that?" He said to the poor frog.

"I can't...its just-"

"Morning, my peasants." Fran was cut off by the fake prince, when he entered the room. Good thing he was cut off, or Bel-sempai would have heard him saying he loved him, the frog thought. Even so, he was a bit irritated.

"You are a stupid senpai, can't you read the atmosphere? Fran said while trying to keep his usual monotone voice intact. He somehow felt like crying, but no way in hell, is Bel going to see his sad and teary side.

"Ushishishi...froggy is in a bad mood this morning?!" Bel said with his huge grin on his face.

"Sempai...BAKA" enough was enough, Fran thought. "Don't speak to me until I'm ready to speak to you!" The frog said, not in monotone for once! "I hate you" the poor frog ran up to his room, were he could let his tears fall freely.

"Bel! Don't you love him? Go after him." Lussuria did not want the two to fight. He new very well, that Bel loved the green frog. Since Bel was the one to tell him.

**A couple of months ago:**

Lussuria was on the Couch, watching a fashion show that was showing on the television. Bel entered the room and sat on the floor, next to the couch and was not even bothered in giving the television a glimpse. He had gone there to talk to Lussuria, nothing else.

"Hey, Lussuria. Can we talk?"

"Not now dear!"

"What the fuck do you mean not now?"

"I'm busy here, can't you see I'm watching this amazing fashion show, we'll chat later!"

"Fuck no, I need to talk to you now, not later! I demand for you to talk to me, and don't fucking say your busy watchhing this stupid fashion show again!"

"Do I really have to?" Lussuria was getting a bit irritated.

"YES! The prince wants to talk, the prince always gets what he wants!"

"Fine, whats the matter?" Lussuria didn't want to get into a fight with this genius!

"...I think I'm in love with the froggy!" Bel said, really quickly.

Lussuria was speechless! He never new this would happen. Bel is g.a.y, gay, and he is in love with Fran! "I know, its stupid!" Bel said, expecting for the worse, from the woman/man.

"Eeeeek, why didn't you tell me sooner? " Lussuria squealed.

"Shut the fuck up!" He was beginning to get annoyed by the man's squeals.

"OMG, let me guess, you came to me wanting my advice, because I'm also gay?"

"Don't compare me, a prince, to a low life peasant, such as yourself!"

"I knew it all along" Bel was surprised to hear another person's voice in the room, and this voice belonged to his worst nightmare. He turned around to see Mammon in the door way, with a huge grin on her face.

"Mammon!?" Lussuria Shouted out in surprise.

"This is good blackmail material" the purple Arcebeleno smirked.

"Someone kill me now!?"

"I'd be happy to, but first I need to use your love for Fran against you. Then I can kill you!" Mammon said cheerfully.

**Back to the present day:**

Just by remembering that day, when Mammon entered the room, a chill ran down Bel's spine. He'll get Mammon one day. No one should blackmail the prince and especially not Mammon. He will have his revenge, Bel thought.

"Shut your fucking mouth, I, a prince, don't take orders from peasents like you!"

"And who'd want to go after him?!" Bel, to Lussuria, looked as if he didn't care, but deep inside his heart, the prince did want to go after his frog!


	2. luss visit the vongola

**Hey, here's the second chapter! :)**

Bel and fran had not spoken to each other for 3 weeks. Everytime when bel and fran were at least in the same room, fran would always walk off, he wouldn't even glance in bel's direction. Lussuria was in the kitchen, cooking. He was extremely annoyed and this was shown on his face. He was pouting like a fish. He just wished that they would stop this huge misunderstanding.

"VOIII whats up with luss?" Squalo asked.

"Trash! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Xanxaus asked the pouting fish. Lussuria pouted even more. It was a bit was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it.

"I know what it is!" Viper smirked. "But you'll have to pay me for it."

"VOI, fuck no."

"Well its your loss."

"VOI, fine." Squalo said to the now grinning viper.

"Basically, bel and fran had gotten into a stupid fight again, but this time they are not even talking to each other. Its been a couple of weeks now and its left luss depressed. By the way you owe me 3 million, for that long piece of information!" Viper was the happiest Arcebeleno in the world.

"VOIII thats too much!" squalo insisted

"No it isn't, now hurry up and hand over the money."

"VOIIII Fuck no, I won't give you 3 million, 1 million is the highest I'll give you!" Squalo shouted out.

Viper was irritated, she wanted 3 milllion, not 1million. "NO! Hand over the three million, shark-ass!" Viper shouted back at squalo...and so, the argument started.

After half an hour of disses and curses flying around the room, xanxaus stood up, took a full bottle of tequila and left the room. At that time, lussuria had finished cooking and had already ate his share of the meal. He wondered why xanxaus didn't shoot the two in the head after a certain time of pointless arguing, then he realized that one of them was his lover. Xanxaus didn't really care about shooting viper in the head, but he wouldn't shoot squalo, since they were going out.

Another 10 minutes passed of the shoutings and screamings of squalo and viper. Lussuria sat down on the sofa. He was starting to get a headache. He decided to pray for a miracle, even if he didn't believe in gods. Suddenly, bel slams the door open.

"Ushishi...whats going on in here?" he looked at the now silent viper and squalo. "I have come back, from my mission, looking for a brake and you two are just fighting over some shitty thing." Bel said.

"Umm, excuse me. Money is not some shitty thing, you shitty prince." Viper hissed at the prince.

"Shitty prince...ushishishi, some one is wanting to be stabbed!?" Bel hissed back.

"VOIII, I think both are shitty!" Squalo said, not wanting to be left out.

After another 5 minutes, viper, squalo and bel as well, were in a huge argument, again. This time, illusions, some knives and a huge sword were flying aroud the living room. Poor luss just decided to pray even harder. Another 10 minutes passed, with screaming, shouting, cursing and praying, when suddenly, fran enters the room. Lussuria took this as an opportunity for the three current idiots to stop their pointless arguing.

"Fran dear, please make them stop, I'm dying over here!" Luss said, while he ran up to the frog.

Fran looked at luss. Would he help luss out or just ignore him and let the idiots continue there fight. He decided to help.

"Squalo, you are a loud mouthed, long haired idiot, who thinks that you can get away with anything, just because you are dating the boss. Viper...you are not the best illusionist in this universe because you can't and never will beat my pineapple-head master..."he had said this with emotionless eyes and his monotone voice.

He then walked out the door, with an arcebeleno and shark, following right behind him.

Luss was extremely pleased and he new he owed fran big time. Even so, he was feeling a bit guilty because bel was standing alone, with his face down. "Bel, is there something wrong?" Luss asked.

"There fucking isn't anything wrong with me!" Bel shouted out and walked out the room, shutting the door behind him with a 'BANG'.

Luss new she had to do something, but the problem was what? Then she thought of an idea.

**Next day:**

Lussuria was currently in the vongola headquarters. He was their to see chrome dokuro and the current vongola boss, tsunayoshi sawada. When the two young vongolas entered the room, he jumped up in joy.

"Chrome, tsuna! Oh, how wonderful to see you again." He said cheerfully.

"Hi, lussuria-chan, its nice to see you too" chrome chuckled when she saw how the man jumped up and hugged both her and the boss, so passionately.

"Ah, lussuria. How may I help you today" the young boss asked.

"I hope you're not too busy or anything tsunayoshi-kun, I am having a little problem that probably you and chrome, can help me solve."

"Don't worry, I'll be happy to help you out, any time."

"So would I, lussuria-chan" chrome smiled.

"Aww, thank you so much. So the problem is bel and fran!" Lussurria said.

"Does one of them wear a tiara?" tsuna asked

"And does the other one wear a frog hat?" Chrome finished off the question for her boss.

"Yes, those two are bel and fran." Lussuria explained. "Bel loves fran, fran loves bel, but they won't confess."

"And...?" Tsuna asked.

Lussuria continued, "and fran is now angry with bel and decides not to talk with him, which leaves bel angry and frustrated and also leaves me with a major headache."

"So you decided to come and ask boss and I for help, so the two can speak to each other again and also confesss their love to one another!?" Chrome asked.

"Yes. Now, how are we going to do that?" Luss asked the two.

"Hmmm...im not sure!" Tsuna said.

"We could always trap them in the same room" chrome said her idea cherfully.

"No...sadly that wouldn't work, they are both assassins who are really good at the stuff they do on missions, even so, it was a good idea, chrome-chan." Luss said, as softly as he could, so the girl wouldn't be too disappointed.

"You are a genius and you don't even realize it!" Tsuna shouted out, which made luss and chrome jump in surprise.

"W-what?" Chrome and luss asked in confusion.

"You said they are assassins who are really good at doing their job and are unlikely going to stay in a room trapped together for long, right?" Tsuna asked. "What if we use this fact against them!?"

"What do you mean, tsunayoshi-kun?" Lussuria asked, he was really confused now.

"What i mean is, we put them on an assassination mission together!" Tsuna said cheerfully.

"But, its most likely for them to decline this request, boss!" Chrome said. Luss nodded his head to show his agreement on what chrome said.

"Well yes, but not if the request was directly from xanxaus!" Tsuna smirked.

"Amazing idea, tsunayoshi-kun" lussuria squeled, "we'll ask bossu to put them on a mission together. They'll never say no to bossu's requests, thanks so much, tsunayoshi-kun"

Later that day, luss went back to the varia house. When he got there, he went straight to xanxaus' office, where he found his boss drinking some wine.

"Bossu, i need your help if you don't mind."

"Fuck off, trash!"

"Bossu, I have just been speaking to tsunayoshi-kun." Luss said. Xanxaus stopped drinking and placed his glass down.

"TRASH!" he shouted out "what is it?"

After a couple of minutes of telling the whole story to xanxaus, surprisingly, he agreed on giving the two a mission.

Thank the lords, he thought, even if he still didn't believe in them. It didn't matter anymore. Bel and fran were finally going to speak to each other again. By being on a mission they'll just have to speak...he knew he owed chrome and especially tsuna.

**Hope it was good enough! :)**


	3. Mammon's win!

**Hey guys, here's the third chapter for you. Hope you enjoy.**

Mammon was counting her money that she got from Ken after winning a bet when suddenly, bel and fran stormed into the room. "Will you fucking quit it?" Bel shouted out. "Your silence is driving me crazy!" Fran went into the kitchen, closely followed by bel. He took a spoon and a pot of pudding from the fridge and sat down at the table. Bel stood behind him. Bel was seriously irritated now, how dare he ignore the prince.

BANG! Bel had slammed his hand onto the table, Fran didn't expect Bel to do that. At last, Fran turned around and looked into the prince's eyes, but as soon as he saw Bel's angry face, he turned back, ignoring him as usual.

"Aaaaaahhh..." Bel screamed, this surprised everyone, except for Fran and Xanxaus. Bel stormed out the room, and to who knows where, probably to stab something.

"Whats going on, what happened?" Luss asked fran, who was now finished with his pudding. Fran turned and looked at the confused man, with his cold and emotionless eyes.

"Tell bossu, we failed the mission." Fran stood up, dropped his empty pot into the bin and his spoon into the sink. He turned away from the group of people and left the room.

Poor Luss looked like he was about to pass out. Mammon smirked, Luss must be so devastated to find out that the plan that he and the vongola boss had thought of, didn't work. Even so, she was mostly happy because she won another bet. When Bel and fran had just left the varia house to go onto their mission, Mammon had done a bet with Verde, if Bel and Fran would come back, mission failed and still not talking to each other, it would be Mammon's win, or if the mission was a succes and they were speaking to each other again, it would be Verde's win.

Mammon stuffed all her of her money into her pocket and stood up, from where she was sitting on the floor.

"Mammy, where are you going?" Luss asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to visit an old friend of mine!" She said with a weird grin on her face.

"Ok then, see you later." Luss waved at Mammon when she walked off.

Mammon was currently in the vongola headquarters. She hated this place, it was just a bit too crowded for her; she made sure her hood covered her eyes. She was walking, looking around to try and spot the green haired scientist, until suddenly...

Mammon fell onto the floor, her hood was not on her head anymore. She realized she had bumped into someone, but who?

"Ah, Viper-chan, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Mammon saw the purple pineapple-headed girl sitting in front of her. Oh great, it had to be _her_ . She hated the girl and there was nothing that could make her change her mind.

"You should have been looking where you were going" Mammon shouted out. She then realized some people were staring at her. She was having such a good day, not until this bitch ruined it.

"I know, I'm sorry, I was jus-"

"Don't bother, I don't have time to listen to your whole life story." She hissed, pulling her hood back onto her head and over her eyes.

"Ciaossu" Mammon knew instantly who said that, 'no!'

"Reborn!" she said out loud.

"You must be looking for Verde!?" The arcebeleno with the yellow pacifier said.

"Yeah, that's right, that is, until she knocked me over."

"Follow me, I'll lead you to him. Chrome, Mukuro is out with Chikusa right now, he'll be back later." Reborn walked off, Mammon got up and followed. They left the purple head, sitting on the floor, feeling guilty and confused. She doesn't know or understand why Viper hates her. Viper never actually told her that she hated her, but somehow she felt it. Even so, she was grateful to Reborn for telling her that Mukuro was out, or else she would still be looking for him until the end of the day.

"You owe me for showing you the way to Verde's office. Probably 2 million or so." Reborn smirked when he saw Viper flinch.

"Hell no! I didn't ask for your help" Mammon shouted out. She realized Reborn was making fun of her.

They soon arrived infront of Verde's office.

"Well then, see you later." Reborn said. He walked off, one hand in his pocket and the other was waved around as a signal of saying good bye,he was not even bothered in turning around.

Mammon opened the door to Verdes office. His office was as messy as usual.

"Hey."

"Mammon!? I guess you're here because of the bet!" Verde asked. This made Mammon grin.

"I see. So you won!?" Verde said.

"You got that right! Now I'm here to get my prize! A love potion!"

"A love potion? Why'd you want that?" Verde asked, Mammon didn't answer. "So, you have had enough of Bel and Fran's argument? I never thought you would fall so easily, Viper!"

"It doesn't concern you!" Verde handed her a glass bottle containing a blue liquid inside. Odd! Mammon left, happy that Verde didn't say anything else about the whole Bel and Fran thing. She had a plan.

It was about time those two idiots started to talk to each other.

And when they do, she'll get money off of them (obviously)

**Reviews please!**

**:D**


End file.
